tttefandomcom-20200213-history
Sodor Steamworks
The Sodor Steamworks is a large repair yard that specialises in steam engines. It is situated along the main line at Crovan's Gate. The Steamworks is accessible and used by the steam engines on both the North Western and Skarloey Railways. All of the essential components for steam locomotives are kept and made at the Steamworks. Heavy overhauls are also carried out here. Victor and Kevin both live and work here at the Sodor Steamworks. The company's logo consists of a chimney with steam coming out and is surrounded by a large cog wheel. Victor, Kevin, numerous rolling stock, vehicles and staff uniforms, all have this logo on their livery and appearance. Equipment Equipment at the Steamworks includes: * Transfer Table with dual gauge tracks. * Turntable * Foundry * Forge with a steam hammer. * Boiler Shop * Machinery Area with Lathes. * Painting Area * Hot-Air Blowers * Locomotive Hoist * Inspection Pit * Assembly Area with standard gauge and narrow gauge railway lines. * Storage Shed outside the Steamworks for Kevin and Victor to sleep at night. * Coal hopper on the side of the building. Trivia * Whilst Hero of the Rails was being developed, David Eves came up with the creation of the Sodor Steamworks as one of his last contributions. The idea was luckily accepted by the writers and the new animators. * Although it is titled the Sodor Steamworks, diesel engines have been repaired there before. * The Skarloey Railway connects with the Steamworks. * It's Railway Series equivalent is The Works. * The "Sodor Steamworks" has gone through several changes throughout the years. These include: ** Season 13: *** The area around the transfer table was brown (The Lion of Sodor, Tickled Pink and The Early Bird). ** King of the Railway: *** The area around the transfer table returned to it's original grey colour. *** It was confirmed that Henry didn't need "special coal" anymore so it may just be a normal coal hopper. ** Season 18: *** Barriers were placed at each berth of the Steamworks. *** In the latter half of the season, the buffers near the turntable have been removed. *** The narrow-gauge track has been re-positioned by a few feet. *** The turntable gains a second track, running perpendicular to the original (though this may have been planned in Season 15 based on early storyboard artwork). ** Sodor's Legend of the Lost Treasure: *** The buffers can be seen with no track leading to them. Merchandise * Take-n-Play (two versions) * TrackMaster * Wooden Railway (reintroduced 2014) * Wind-up Trains * Mega Bloks (discontinued) * Tomica Gallery File:HeroOfTheRails136.png File:HeroOfTheRails138.png File:HeroOfTheRails139.png|The steam hammer File:HeroOfTheRails140.png|The forge File:HeroOfTheRails141.png|A machine lathe File:HeroOfTheRails142.png File:PlayTime32.png File:SteamySodor10.png|The transfer table File:SteamySodor9.png File:SteamySodor59.png|A worker cleans Henry's firebox File:SteamySodor40.png|Spencer on the hoist File:SteamySodor15.png|Thomas inside the Steamworks File:SteamySodor55.png File:HeroOfTheRails320.png File:CreakyCranky89.png File:TickledPink8.png File:TheEarlyBird19.png|Kevin and Victor's shed File:TheEarlyBird17.png|Aerial view of the Steamworks File:TheEarlyBird9.png|The Steamworks at night File:TimeForaStory60.png|Victor outside the Steamworks File:TimeForaStory63.png|Kevin, Victor and Thomas with Annie and Clarabel at the Steamworks File:Percy'sParcel46.png File:Percy'sParcel47.png File:Percy'sParcel49.png|A Steamworks workman File:Percy'sParcel50.png|The hot-air blowers File:Percy'sParcel51.png|Percy in the hot-air bay File:Toby'sNewWhistle3.png|Victor and Toby File:SlippySodor12.png File:SlippySodor10.png File:SlippySodor11.png|Thomas on the steamworks turntable File:TheBiggestPresentofAll33.png File:DayoftheDiesels284.png File:Thomas'CrazyDay35.png File:Thomas'CrazyDay4.png File:EdwardTheHero2.png|Edward behind the Steamworks File:KingoftheRailway375.png File:GordonRunsDry44.png|The Steamworks in the seventeenth season File:Kevin'sCrankyFriend17.png File:ThomasandtheEmergencyCable76.png|The Steamworks in the eighteenth season File:LongLostFriend50.png|Gator in the Steamworks File:LongLostFriend58.png|The Steamworks in winter File:DuncantheHumbug47.png File:EmilySavestheWorld31.png File:TheAdventureBegins27.png|Thomas after being painted in the Steamworks SnowPlaceLikeHome32.png SnowPlaceLikeHome30.png|The narrow guage entrance to the Steamworks File:HelpingHiro45.png|Thomas and Hiro in the Steamworks File:HelpingHiro48.png|The transfer table's control booth File:TheGreatRace275.png File:SidneySings85.PNG File:SidneySings93.PNG|The Steamworks in the twentieth season File:ThomasandSirTophamHattattheSteamworks.jpg|A promo shot of Thomas and Sir Topham Hatt outside the Steamworks File:ThomasattheSodorSteamworkspromo.jpg|Thomas promo File:ThomasattheSodorSteamworkspromo2.jpg File:KevinandThomaspromo.png|Thomas and Kevin promo File:EdwardattheSteamworkspromo.png|Edward promo File:HenryatheSteamworks.jpg|Henry promo File:TobyCGIPromo3.jpg|Toby promo File:SpencerattheSodorSteamworkspromo.png|Spencer promo File:Thomas,Hiro,Charlie,KevinandVictorattheSodorSteamworks.jpg|Thomas, Hiro, Charlie, Victor and Kevin promo File:DieselattheSteamworkspromo.png|Diesel promo File:ThomasandBertieCGIpromo2.png|Thomas and Bertie promo File:SirTophamHattCGIpromo.jpg|Sir Topham Hatt promo File:HenryattheSteamworkspromo.png File:WhiffattheSodorSteamworkspromo.png|Whiff promo File:Percy,ThomasandSirTophamHattattheSodorSteamworkspromo.png File:Victorhead-onpromo.png|Victor File:StephenattheSodorSteamworkspromo.png|Stephen File:CharlieattheSodorSteamworks.png|Charlie File:BertieCGIpromo.png File:HerooftheRailsWii12.jpg|Percy outside the steamworks in the Hero of the Rails Wii game File:KevinTheSteamieStoryBoard2.jpg|The Steamworks in a fifteenth season storyboard File:SodorSteamworksPoster.jpg File:MattelPlay!6.jpg|The Steamworks at Mattel Play! Merchandise Gallery File:WoodenRailwayRepairandGoStation.jpg|Wooden Railway File:2014WoodenRailwaySteamworks.png|2014 Wooden Railway File:WoodenRailwayLiftandRepairSteamworks.png|Wooden Railway Lift and Repair File:Take-n-PlayEngineLiftRepairShop.jpg|Take-n-Play File:Take-n-PlaySodorSteamworksRepairShedPrototype.jpg|Take-n-Play Prototype File:Take-n-PlaySodorSteamworks.jpg File:TrackMasterSpinandFixThomas.jpg|TrackMaster Spin and Fix Thomas set File:TrackMasterSteamworksRepairStation.jpg|Steamworks Repair Station File:MegaBloksWorkingHardattheSodorSteamworks.jpg|Mega Bloks File:MegaBloksThomasattheSodorSteamworks.jpg File:TomicaSodorSteamworks.jpg|Tomica File:Wind-upSteamworks.jpg|Wind-up Category:Landmarks Category:North Western Railway Category:The Main Line Category:Skarloey Railway